


365 jours

by cymeteria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jack/everyone - Freeform, M/M, More angst, Torture, angst everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les 365 jours que Jack a passé sur le Valiant à la fin de la saison 3 de Doctor Who. Ce chapitre-ci est une sorte d'Interlude au déroulement de Vert de gris. J'ai décidé de le mettre à part cependant, parce qu'il se tient très bien tout seul et ne prend pas place dans la ligne temporelle générale de cette petite série.<br/>Spoiler pour les deux premières saisons de Torchwood et la 3e de Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 jours

**Titre** : 365 jours **  
Fandom** : Torchwood/Doctor Who **  
Pairing(s)**  : Jack/Ianto, Jack/Docteur, Jack/Gwen... Jack/un peu tout le monde en fait. **  
Rating**  : R. Violence, torture physique, torture morale, sexe... **  
Disclaimer**  : Pas à moi bla bla bla. **  
Résumé/Note**  : Les 365 jours que Jack a passé sur le Valiant à la fin de la saison 3 de Doctor Who. Ce chapitre-ci est une sorte d'Interlude au déroulement de  _Vert de gris._ J'ai décidé de le mettre à part cependant, parce qu'il se tient très bien tout seul et ne prend pas place dans la ligne temporelle générale de cette petite série.  
Spoiler pour les deux saisons de Torchwood et la 3e de Doctor Who. **  
Thème** : # 12 en captivité **  
Nombres de mots**  : 7 734 **  
Note 2**  : J'ai décidé de garder « Master » et non « Maître » parce que... ça me faisait vraiment bizarre d'employer le terme français.

* * *

**365 jours**

Le premier jour, le Master fait installer une horloge à côté de l'endroit où Jack est suspendu.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac... Les secondes et les minutes s'égrènent rythmiquement à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, si bien que même s'il perd l'esprit Jack ne peut pas perdre la notion du temps qui passe.

 **1.**  Le Master

Les premières semaines, le Master est enchanté par son nouveau jouet et fait preuve d'une imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver de nouveaux moyens de le briser. Jack n'en est pas spécialement fier, mais il en connait un rayon en matière de torture pourtant, ce qu'il subit dépasse la cruauté humaine, qu'elle soit du 21e ou du 51e siècle. Le Master vient tous les soirs, à la même heure, et sirote un verre de scotch en le regardant mourir. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il commence de manière classique : une balle dans la tête. C'est facile, rapide, et Jack met exactement deux minutes à revenir à lui ce qui permet au Master de recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'aller se coucher. Mais, il finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu trop simple et décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Jack meurt alors de mille façons différentes : sous les coups et sous une lame de boucher, noyé, étouffé, crucifié, électrocuté, brûlé vif, piétiné par un cheval ou écartelé... Il perd le compte quand la douleur finit par engloutir les heures qu'il passe suspendu en l'air.

Le Master ne le touche pas. Jamais. Il charge toujours quelqu'un d'autre d'exécuter ses ordres et Jack voit plusieurs jeunes soldats devenir fou. Lorsqu'il essaye de détourner le regard pour se soustraire à l'horreur dont il est responsable, le Master lui fait couper les paupières. Il meurt les yeux secs recouverts de mouches, mais pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir un gamin en costume militaire tomber à genoux et pleurer.

Jack hait le Master. Il le hait de toute son âme plus qu'il n'a jamais haï personne. Jusqu'à lui il n'avait même aucune idée de la force que pouvait prendre un tel sentiment. Il passe ainsi des jours et des jours à réfléchir à des moyens encore plus ignobles pour l'éliminer que ceux qu'on lui fait subir.

Pour un ongle retourné, il rêve de pouvoir lui arracher toute la peau fine de ses mains en versant du sel sur la plaie à vif.

Pour un os cassé, il lui brise mentalement chaque section de sa colonne vertébrale en laissant de longues heures séparer chaque coup qu'il lui assénerait du talon de sa botte.

Pour chaque œil arraché, chaque dent, chaque cheveu il pense à la batte qui lui brisera le nez et la mâchoire avant de rependre toute sa cervelle sur le sol.

La liste et longue.

Et puis un jour, il n'arrive plus à surenchérir. Son imagination renonce dans l'horreur et il ne peut même pas fermer les yeux.

 

 **33.**  Rien

Au bout d'un moment, Jack ne parvient plus à penser à rien. Ses périodes de consciences sont trop morcelées pour qu'il puisse garder le fil de ses réflexions. La souffrance constante qui enveloppe son corps comme dans un cocon annihile toute autre donnée extérieure et le presse dans des recoins si sombres qu'ils ne devraient pas exister.

Jack a l'impression de flotter hors de sa chair et de la voir se désagréger à côté de lui. A moins que ce ne soit son esprit qui tombe rythmiquement en morceaux au son des tambours qui frappent contre ses oreilles.

Ta tata Ta tata...

 

 **42.**  Jack

Après quelques temps, le Master se lasse de le voir mourir. Il a plus important à faire et les rumeurs sur Martha Jones commencent à parvenir à ses oreilles.

Il abandonne donc Jack à son cachot de fortune. Complètement seul. Jack meurt de faim et de déshydratation, marinant dans sa sueur et sa propre urine parce que même si son corps se régénère, ses vêtements eux, restent les même.

Les jours passent, les semaines... peut-être même des mois ou des années. Il n'en a absolument aucune idée. Les contours de sa réalité s'écrasent les uns contre les autres pour former une bouillie infâme du présent.

Il est seul dans le noir complet, sans aucun repère à part celui des chiffres s'égrainant sur le cadrant de l'horloge et le rythme de ses morts. Il estime ainsi qu'il meurt à peu près une fois tous les trois jours, mais à la fin, il n'en est même plus sûr.

Jack finit même par regretter la présence du Master. Parce que malgré la torture et l'humiliation, il n'était pas laissé seul avec lui-même, ses monstres, ses regrets et son désespoir.

_Je suis le seul responsable. Si je ne m'étais pas accroché au Tardis rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

Les mots roulent dans sa tête et se bousculent contre les parois de sa boite crânienne.

_Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute..._

Jack a bien peur de devenir fou et en finit même par se demander si de toute façon, il ne le mérite pas un peu.

Alors, il se mord la langue jusqu'à se la trancher et se laisse une nouvelle fois mourir.

Finalement, après ce qui lui paraît être des siècles, l'obscurité qui l'entoure et lui dévore les entrailles se dissipe un peu. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant d'identifier la source des bruits étouffés qui lui parviennent et il pleure de grosses larmes grasses lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'on est en train d'installer une aire de stockage à quelques mètres de son lieu de captivité.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est et ne cherche pas à le savoir, il se contente juste de fixer les lumières qui clignotent dans l'ombre et se surprend à reprendre espoir.

Jack décide alors de préserver son esprit en se forçant à se rappeler de tout ce qui compte dans sa vie et des raisons pour lesquelles il ne peut pas mourir, car il leur doit tant qu'il ne peut que survivre pour racheter ses erreurs.

 

 **101.**  Docteur

Il choisit naturellement de commencer par le Docteur et lui consacre toutes les nombreuses minutes qu'il arrive à voler aux journées qui s'écoulent.

Il trace chaque trait de son visage - de ses deux visages - et se force à décrire sa façon de marcher, de parler, de sourire... mais il laisse au loin ce que le Master à fait de lui. Cela n'appartient pas aux souvenirs qu'il souhaite garder.

Il se rappelle plutôt de leur rencontre, sous une autre forme et dans une autre vie, ainsi que de chaque secondes qu'ils ont partagées : du petit déjeuner aux folles courses poursuites dans Cardiff, en passant par chaque recoin du Tardis. Après avoir tout inventorié méticuleusement, de l'imbroglio des salles et des couloirs, aux pièces cachés et changeantes, il passe aux sons, aux odeurs et aux sensations. Chaque détail est analysé et décortiqué avant qu'il ne l'absorbe à nouveau pour se le réapproprier.

Il repense ainsi à sa première mort et à ce sentiment d'angoisse glacée lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on l'abandonnait derrière. Tant de morts et de désespoirs ont séparé leurs retrouvailles qu'aucun d'eux n'était plus le même à l'arrivée. Pour tout dire lorsqu'il avait revu le docteur Jack n'avait pas été sûr que cette nouvelle personne soit celle qu'il venait de passer deux siècles à attendre. Mais finalement, c'était sûrement ce Docteur là qu'il lui fallait.

Il se demande parfois pourquoi il ressent un tel sentiment de loyauté pour un homme qui n'a pas hésité à le livrer à un futur incertain par simple lâcheté et il ne se l'explique pas vraiment. Il avait fini par le haïr à un certain point, mais cela n'avait pas duré et son obsession s'était à nouveau transformée en une sorte d'admiration mêlée de vénération. Il avait ainsi essayé de construire sa vie entièrement autour de l'idéal que le Docteur et Rose avaient un jour représenté pour lui. Même si cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Mais Jack n'avait aucune excuse et beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

Penser au Docteur lui prend plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait et cela fait d'ailleurs enrager le Master, qui semble deviner où son esprit s'égare, quand il prend le temps de venir voir si son ancien jouet est encore en état de marche. Peut-être cela lui fait-il comprendre que malgré tout le Docteur a encore de l'influence sur certaines personnes, même celles qu'il croyait avoir totalement brisées. L'idée remplit Jack d'un espoir qu'il n'ose pas reconnaître de peur qu'on le lui enlève si bien qu'il apprend à rendre son visage totalement inexpressif.

Le Master ordonne alors l'installation d'une petite télévision retransmettant 24h/24 les événements se déroulant dans la salle principale du Valiant. Jack fixe l'écran à s'en faire saigner les yeux, se forçant à voir derrière le vieillard affaibli le Seigneur du temps qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être.

Et, de toutes ses forces, il fait résonner quelques mots dans sa tête. Il les fait rebondir et s'amplifier pour qu'ils prennent toute la place et masque les images qu'il regarde mais ne veut pas voir.

_J'y crois, j'y crois, j'y crois..._

De rage, le Master lui crève les yeux, mais lorsqu'il revient à lui, la télévision a disparue.

 

 **158.**  Martha

Penser au Docteur et à leur situation présente mène à Martha. Pauvre Martha qui porte l'espoir d'un monde agonisant sur ses frêles épaules.

Jack l'aime beaucoup. Elle est belle, volontaire, pleine d'humour, incroyablement courageuse... et même s'il ne la connait que peu, les quelques jours qu'il a pu passer avec elle lui en on apprit assez pour qu'il en vienne à l'apprécier. Et puis, ils partagent bien plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraît ; enfin, surtout un en particulier.

Elle n'est pas Rose et ne le sera jamais mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être une femme admirable et Jack admire sa volonté et sa ténacité parce que cela ne doit vraiment pas être agréable d'être sans cesse comparée à quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas et qui en plus tient cette place que vous désirez tant dans le cœur de l'homme que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir.

Jack trouve d'ailleurs que le Docteur n'est pas vraiment juste avec elle et il espère qu'il la reconnaîtra un jour à sa juste valeur.

En attendant, elle parcourt le monde avec pour tout bagage des mots qu'il n'a pas pu entendre. Il ne sait pas où elle est, ni ce qu'elle fait, mais comme il ne peut pas croire que le Docteur l'ai envoyé à une mort certaine ou obligée à commettre d'horribles actes en son nom, il s'efforce de garder confiance.

Certaines rumeurs parviennent à ses oreilles grâce aux soldats qui arpentent les couloirs et en discutent entre eux. Jack peut même percevoir une toute petite note d'espoir dans leurs voix ce qui lui redonne espoir lorsqu'il passe à nouveau de nombreux jours sans nouvelles du monde extérieur. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été un des premiers à le savoir de toute façon. Le Master n'aurait pas résisté à l'idée de montrer son cadavre au reste du monde pour tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion.

Jack n'est pas croyant, mais de temps en temps, il se prend à prier pour elle et pour sa famille.

 

 **165**. Tish

Tish Jones arrive dans sa vie comme un miracle que Jack ne s'explique pas.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est autorisé à le voir et à lui parler même si ce n'est qu'à demi mots mais il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire et accueille cette nouvelle présence avec un bonheur qu'il ne pensait plus avoir la force de ressentir.

Lorsque ses mains tièdes se posent sur sa peau pour lui enlever ses vêtements raides de crasse et laver son corps meurtri, ses muscles se raidissent instinctivement dans l'attente d'une douleur qui ne viendra pas. Cela fait tellement de jours et même de mois qu'on ne l'a plus touché autrement que pour le faire souffrir qu'il a un peu de mal à se rappeler pendant quelques secondes que des mains peuvent aussi être douceur et chaleur. Lentement, la raideur quitte ses membres et, aidé par les frottements vigoureux de Tish, son sang se remet à réchauffer son épiderme et à circuler dans ses extrémités engourdies, jusqu'à réveiller des réactions qu'il est lui-même surpris d'avoir après tout ce temps. Il ferait bien une réflexion graveleuse pour briser la glace, mais le visage impassible et concentré de Tish l'en dissuade et il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Sa voix est grailleuse, car il ne l'a pas utilisée depuis longtemps, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance alors qu'il grelotte de froid comme un petit garçon tandis qu'elle le sèche avec une serviette trop rêche.

« Enchanté, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Et je m'appelle Tish. Tish Jones.

\- Oh... et bien, si tu veux mon avis, je suis plutôt chanceux avec les Jones. Ils n'arrivent jamais à garder leurs mains pour eux. »

Tish sourit et ne répond pas, mais après quelques minutes, il la sent basculer à genoux et entourer sobrement ses jambes de ses bras alors que sa tête repose sur sa cuisse. Ce geste n'a rien d'érotique mais lorsqu'il sent ses larmes mouiller sa peau, il regrette de ne pas avoir les mains libres pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 

 **170.**  Rose

Tish est une distraction bienvenue et Jack apprécie chaque seconde passée en sa présence, mais ces derniers temps sa mémoire mélange et écrase tous ses souvenirs en une masse grouillante et informe ce qui rend toute réflexion presqu'impossible, si bien qu'il a souvent l'impression de ne plus savoir distinguer le présent du passé, sans parler de l'ordre chronologique.

Ainsi, lorsque Jack repense à Rose, il a tout d'abord du mal à se rappeler qu'elle a survécu à Canary Warf. Il s'enferme alors dans un mutisme noir et désespéré pendant deux jours ce qui énerve profondément le Master qui finit par lui faire arracher la langue puisque de toute façon il n'en a plus besoin.

Jack meurt d'une infection, à moins que ce soit de déshydratation ou alors de la perte de sang, il ne sait pas très bien mais lorsqu'il revient à la vie son esprit est plus clair et il arrive à replacer les évènements dans l'ordre. Rose n'est pas morte. Rose est quelque part, même si ce n'est pas ici. Le Docteur a dit : une autre dimension. Jack n'a jamais été dans une autre dimension. Il se demande ce qu'on y trouve et passe quelques jours à s'inventer un monde à l'herbe bleu et au ciel vert où les vélos auraient des ailes et où les gens se déplaceraient en marchant sur les mains. Après avoir créé une ville, un système politique, quelques centaines de personnages qu'ils se débrouillent pour tous faire coucher ensemble à un moment où un autre, Jack n'y trouve plus que de l'ennui et abandonne les habitants de Jackland à leur destin inexorable qui est présentement d'être dévorés par une horde de dinosaures. Jack aime les dinosaures. Il se demande s'il existe une extension des Sims avec des dinosaures et, si c'est le cas, si Tosh accepterait de la lui installer sur un des ordinateurs de leur base. Mais après tout, ils ont déjà un dinosaure, donc ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une chance de rentrer de toute façon.

Jack ferme les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées et Tish le regarde bizarrement en passant un linge humide sur son front. Parfois, il se demande si elle ne croit pas qu'il a complètement perdu l'esprit. Le reste du temps, il en est complètement sûr et il ne la blâme pas. S'il était à sa place, il se croirait fou lui aussi.

Rose a sûrement pensé qu'il était fou lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. De toute façon, elle a du penser beaucoup de choses et Jack serait bien incapable de savoir quoi.

Il essaye de se rappeler de tout ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il la vue pour la première fois. Ce ne sont que des mots, des sensations ou des ressentis qui lui viennent à l'esprit, mais Jack s'y rattache tant qu'il peut.

Blonde. Inconsciente. Charmante. Jolie. Attirante. Courageuse. Déterminée. Loyale. Belle. Parfaite. Imparfaite. Maquillage épais. Blitz. Alcool. Rire. Pardon. Un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, ses seins écrasés contre sa poitrine alors qu'ils dansent au dessus de la fin du monde.

Le contact lui manque. Une peau contre la sienne, une odeur... quelque chose d'autre que le vide, le froid et la douleur. Penser à Rose et se rappeler qu'elle va bien où qu'elle soit lui met un peu de baume au cœur. Il se raccroche aux mots et aux sensations et se laisse absorber par la chaleur de ces souvenirs qu'il peut encore chérir.

Rose lui manque.

 

 **182.**  L'Agence du temps

Bizarrement, avoir repensé à Rose et au Docteur fait dévier son esprit sur l'Agence du temps. Il ne se l'explique pas vraiment, sachant qu'il déteste se rappeler de cette époque et qu'il y a bien d'autres choses sur sa liste de sujets sur lesquels réfléchir, mais cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau humain et spécialement du sien.

Etre recruté par l'Agence du temps avait été une des meilleures choses à lui être jamais arrivé mais aussi une des pires. L'Agence lui avait donné un nouveau but, alors que sa vie avait volé en éclat quelques années plus tôt. Ses pensées s'attardent une fraction de seconde sur Gray, mais il a vite fait de barricader son esprit contre ne serait ce que l'évocation de son nom ou de son visage. Il ne pensera pas à lui. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

L'Agence du temps lui avait ainsi offert une nouvelle identité et la possibilité d'oublier et Jack était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait découvert que lorsque le monde menaçait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds, cette stratégie lui permettait de recommencer ailleurs et de revenir à zéro.

Il avait pu voyager dans les étoiles et changer de galaxie. Il était devenu un héros, mais aussi un menteur et un voleur, au cours des missions qu'on lui confiant, ce qui au final lui convenait très bien. Il avait rencontré un nombre considérable de personnes, aliens, humains et non identifiés... et il avait couché avec 90 d'entre eux. Juste parce qu'il pouvait et que cela participait à étoffer ce nouveau personnage qu'il s'était créé. Les orgasmes étaient bien sûr un plus non négligeable.

En contrepartie, il avait abandonné sans aucun regret le petit garçon qu'il avait été. A l'époque cela lui avait semblé être un bien faible sacrifice face à ce qu'on lui offrait. Après avoir rencontré le Docteur, il n'en avait plus été aussi sûr, mais cela n'était intervenu que bien plus tard. Entre temps, pour une raison inexpliquée, il avait perdu deux ans de sa vie et avait tout laissé derrière lui pour recommencer ailleurs. Encore une fois.

Jack est tellement de personnes à la fois, qu'il lui est déjà souvent arrivé d'oublier qui il est vraiment. Parfois, il se demande même si ce Jack là n'a pas complètement disparu. Il ne le revoit en fait qu'en de rares occasions et les reproches qu'il peut lire dans les yeux du visage qui le fixe dans le miroir sont souvent difficilement supportables. Il ne peut même pas reprocher ce qu'il est devenu à qui que ce soit au final, parce qu'après tout, c'est bien lui qui a toujours choisi.

 

 **210.**  Estelle

Tish lui a dit la veille que cela faisait exactement 209 jours qu'il était retenu prisonnier sur le Valiant - 210 aujourd'hui – et le Master a, quant à lui, cessé de s'intéresser à sa petite personne depuis presque deux mois. Ce laps de temps lui parait à la fois très long et très court car déjà les premiers jours de torture commencent à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Oublier est bien plus facile qu'affronter n'est-ce pas ? Les cicatrices sur son corps s'estompent peu à peu et il lui est facile de prétendre que rien n'est arrivé. Du moins pour l'instant, car il n'est pas assez bête pour croire qu'il parviendra à tout contenir éternellement.

Jack passe ainsi plusieurs jours à penser aux différents choix qu'il a fait dans sa vie ; les bons comme les mauvais, même s'il lui est parfois difficile de faire le tri. Il y a des moments où il regrette beaucoup certaines choses et d'autres où il ne regrette rien car si rien ne s'était produit, il n'aurait jamais rencontré ni le Docteur, ni Rose ou Martha ou encore Gwen, Ianto, Owen Tosh et Suzie ce qu'il ne lui est jamais arrivé de déplorer, même si cela ne s'est pas toujours bien fini. Il a tracé sa vie un peu au hasard sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais cela lui a permis de faire de belles rencontres qu'il ne souhaite pas effacer de sa mémoire. Pourtant, en un peu plus de deux siècles maintenant certains noms ont laissé place à des visages flous ou à de simples parfums trop vite perdus.

Estelle s'impose à lui un peu par hasard, lorsqu'il se rappelle de son odeur, mélange de parfum bon marché et de quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il se souvient de ses magnifiques cheveux, de son corps frêle entre ses bras et de ses pieds menus dansant sur la piste d'un quelconque bal populaire. C'était pendant une guerre – encore une – et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Estelle avait été son premier amour depuis bien trop longtemps. Oh, bien sûr, il avait aimé avant elle - il s'était même marié – et il aimerait sûrement encore après elle, mais elle l'avait amené à croire à nouveau en quelque chose et à penser qu'il pouvait dédier une partie de son Eternité à ce petit bout de femme qui lui avait appris à être un homme meilleur.

Il s'était ainsi fait la promesse de l'aimer toujours et de ne jamais l'abandonner comme il avait pu le faire avec d'autres.

Il n'est pas peu fier d'y être parvenu, même si sa mort trop récente lui laisse encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Estelle lui manque, tout comme lui manque trop de personnes pour qu'il parvienne à toutes les nommer, mais elles lui ont laissé un fragment de souvenir qu'il se jure à nouveau de ne jamais laisser filer, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Chaque amant, chaque maîtresse, chaque corps serré contre le sien... il y en a bien trop, mais Jack est persuadé d'avoir le cœur assez grand pour se rappeler de chacun d'entre eux. Ce qu'il entreprend immédiatement de prouver et s'attachant à en dresser la liste.

 

 **235.**  Jack Harkness

Estelle et tous les autres l'amènent finalement à repenser à Jack Harkness. Au vrai Jack Harkness. Celui dont il a pris non seulement le nom, mais également l'identité tout entière en ne sachant même pas quel homme se cachait derrière ce grade.

Le choc et l'émotion qu'il a ressentis en se retrouvant face à lui par un hasard presque trop cruel, sont indescriptibles. Après avoir passé plus de deux siècles à utiliser un nom sans se préoccuper du reste, il avait été obligé de rencontrer l'homme admirable qu'avait vraiment été Jack Harkness. Il avait assisté à son dernier jour, en sachant le Jack de cette époque là allait mourir et il n'avait rien pu lui offrir en échange de cette identité qu'il lui offrait sans même le savoir. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le poids de son corps et le goût de ses lèvres, ni cette piste de danse et la musique qui s'y jouait. Le souvenir est ici, encore une fois, la seule chose qu'il a à donner et à garder.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Tish pour lui faire passer, à mots couverts, un ordre du Docteur. Jack ne sait pas à quoi cela va mener, mais l'envie profonde de faire quelque chose, de bouger et retrouver un peu de ce qu'il a toujours été, est bien trop forte pour qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois. Alors, en tirant pour la première fois de toutes ses forces sur les chaines qui l'entravent Jack espère être digne du nom qu'il a volé mais qui est désormais le sien.

 

 **240.**  Cardiff

Jack consacre une semaine entière à Cardiff après l'avoir vu se consumer sur l'écran de la télévision que le Master, très content de lui, a de nouveau fait installer en guise de punition.

Une semaine. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire pour cette ville qui l'a vu vivre et se détruire, pour revivre encore durant tant d'années. Jack a toujours entretenu une relation particulière avec Cardiff. Il l'aime comme on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on a longuement haït et elle est devenu pour lui, avec le temps, bien plus qu'un lieu d'attente ou de passage.

La première fois qu'il y a mis les pieds, c'était au 51e siècle et la ville lui avait paru morne et sans intérêt. Elle ne portait bien sûr plus le nom de Cardiff mais avec le temps Jack avait pu trouver certaines ressemblances entre la cité passée et son futur décadent et lumineux.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revue, bien plus tard, avec le Docteur, Rose et Mickey, la ville était plus jeune, pleine de Slitheen et traversée par un Rift puissant, déversant sur la planète quantité de choses intéressantes. Elle lui avait tout de suite plus plu, mais peut-être n'était il pas très objectif à ce moment là.

La troisième et dernière fois avait été chargée d'amertume et de désespoir. Jack avait retrouvé Cardiff au 19e siècle et c'était une ville salle, puante, grouillante de vermines et sans issue. Il s'était immédiatement senti piégé par ses recoins sombres et ses ruelles suintantes, ne trouvant refuge que dans les repères de petites frappes qui, à défaut d'être d'une quelconque utilité dans la quête qu'il avait entrepris, avaient au moins pour elles de fournir un alcool assez fort pour lui faire tourner la tête et oublier. Au final, il ne l'avait pourtant plus quitté depuis et ce serait mentir que de dire que l'attente du Docteur en avait été l'unique cause.

Cardiff est une maîtresse que l'on n'oublie pas finalement. Une fois qu'elle vous tient entre ses griffes, elle ne vous laisse plus partir et Jack se rend compte qu'il n'en a plus tellement envie maintenant. Alors, peut-être qu'il y retournera lorsque tout sera terminé. Peut-être. Même si pour retrouver ce qu'il aime chez elle, il lui faudra la reconstruire entièrement.

 

 **247**. Torchwood

Après lui avoir montré Cardiff à feu et à sang, le Master prend plaisir à lui imposer des images du Hub complètement détruit et de la place Roald Dahl où s'amoncelle les morts. Jack sait qu'il est censé penser que son équipe se trouve sous les décombre et il sacrifie quelques larmes pour l'occasion mais n'y croit pas le moins du monde. De longs mois se sont écoulés, mais il se rappelle bien des mots moqueurs lui apprenant que sa précieuse petite bande avait été envoyée à l'autre bout du monde. Peut-être sont-ils morts et la pensée lui tord les tripes, mais ils ne sont pas à Cardiff. Son regard s'est suffisamment attardé sur chaque cadavre, pour s'être assuré de cela de toute façon. Sa raison va même jusqu'à rajouter que si Ianto, Gwen, Owen et Tosh avaient trouvé la mort, le Master n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie d'amener leurs corps raidis dans cette pièce même pour que Jack assiste à leur décomposition. Son hypothèse est donc que Torchwood 3 a su se cacher assez bien pour que les toclafanes ne parviennent pas à les retrouver, ce qui le rend plus fier qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre quelques mois auparavant.

Il ne s'explique pas vraiment comment il a pu s'attacher à eux de cette façon et comment ils ont réussi à percer sa carapace. Chacun d'entre eux, sans aucune exception. Même Suzie. Pauvre Suzie.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il les a recrutés et qu'il est allé vers eux alors qu'avant c'est Torchwood qui venait à lui. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est devenu Torchwood et qu'il est maintenant tout ce qu'il en reste.

 

 **310.**  Gwen

Gwen est la première à qui il choisit de penser pleinement. Il n'y a pas spécialement réfléchi auparavant mais cela ne le surprend pas vraiment. Elle est ce qui le sauve et peut-être même ce qui les sauve tous de Torchwood et de la folie qui habite cette organisation.

Jack sait qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte et qu'elle s'est laissée plus d'une fois submerger par leurs névroses ambiantes et cette nouvelle vie qui l'a happée sans qu'elle y prenne garde, mais au final c'est elle qui a su faire d'eux une véritable équipe, par ses erreurs, ses actes manqués, ses coups de gueule et sa confiance inébranlable en ce qu'il est.

Jack n'a jamais vraiment compris ce regard qu'elle porte sur lui, même après avoir vu de ses propres yeux toutes ses failles, ses faiblesses et la cruauté dont il peut être capable. En général, l'image du héros en armure ne tient pas longtemps mais non... pour Gwen, Jack est toujours cet homme là alors qu'il était persuadé de ne plus arriver à tromper personne.

C'est peut-être cette confiance aveugle et cette admiration presque solaire qui l'ont poussé à l'engager. A moins que ce ne soit l'horreur absolue qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux lorsque Suzie s'était effondrée à terre. L'horreur, la révolte, l'écœurement... toutes ses choses qu'il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir ressentir et qu'il n'avait plus vu sur le visage de ses subordonnés depuis bien trop longtemps.

Owen disséquait les cadavres avec un visage dénué de toute expression, Tosh avait plus de rapports humains avec ses machines qu'avec le reste du monde, Ianto n'exprimait à l'époque rien de plus qu'une calme passivité et Suzie... Suzie n'avait jamais paru aussi vivante que lorsqu'elle s'était pointé un pistolet sur la tête.

Jack avait donc confusément espéré que Gwen changerait les choses et il ne s'était pas trompé même si cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurts.

Sans le savoir Gwen avait rendu à Torchwood sa véritable identité ou du moins celle que Jack avait toujours voulu lui donner.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas où elle se trouve, ni si elle est encore vivante, mais il se prend à prier pour elle et pour eux tous, car si la fin du monde n'arrive pas entre temps, il faudra qu'il lui dise merci. Peut-être la prendra t'il dans ses bras ... peut-être ne la laissera t'il même plus partir. Au fonds de lui, il est bien conscient qu'il ne peut pas lui faire ça car cela ne serait pas juste pour elle et que cela la priverait de ce qui la rend si précieuse.

Jack sait donc qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir Gwen et, si cela le rend parfois nostalgique d'une forme d'amour et de dévouement dont son immortalité le prive, cela ne le rend pas triste.

Après tout, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

 

 **320**. Ianto

Ianto est le second à retenir son attention et au moment même ou Jack le pense, il se rend compte à quel point cela peut être injuste.

Il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à sa relation avec Ianto de toute façon. Il l'a laissé arriver parce que cela lui convenait bien et l'a laissé continuer parce que... il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. Parce que c'est une bonne distraction du monde extérieur ? Parce que c'est facile ? Parce que le sexe est fantastique et qu'il n'engage à rien ? Parce que Ianto ne demande rien en échange et semble se satisfaire de cette sorte d'arrangement ? Pourtant, avec un petit peu de recul, Jack se rend compte à quel point tout cela repose sur des bases tordues. Ianto est un menteur, un manipulateur et un traitre, et Jack a tué sa petite amie après avoir tenu un pistolet pressé contre sa tempe. Cela transforme leur semblant d'intimité en quelque chose de tellement malsain et incompréhensible, que Jack se demande un instant si Ianto ne se sert pas de lui pour une quelconque obscure raison. Après tout, ne l'a-t-il pas menacé de le regarder mourir ?

A sa place Jack n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps...

Peut-être que cela ne s'explique pas finalement, tout simplement. C'est pourri et bizarre, sans fondement véritable mais cela existe bel et bien. Jack se rappelle parfaitement de l'odeur de sa peau, du goût de sa bouche et du poids de ses cuisses sur les siennes. Il se rappelle de l'urgence et de plaisirs fulgurant les laissant pantelants et épuisés. Il se rappelle de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de sa voix rauque et de ses paumes moites et de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Les images s'amoncellent et se superposent au rythme de ses souvenirs et Jack souhaiteraient pouvoir les retenir alors qu'elles filent devant ses yeux. Il voit des doigts agiles contre un dos cambré ou posés à la naissance d'une hanche, il voit des jambes tremblantes passées au dessus de ses épaules et des formes qui s'entrelacent, se pressent et se touchent à l'infini. Tout n'est plus que sexes, bouches, peaux et aux images finit par se rajouter l'odeur puissante de leurs ébats et de leurs sueurs mélangées. Il y a aussi le grincement d'une table, le glissement d'une fermeture éclaire ou le crissement d'une chemise déchirée. Le tout dans un silence profond, car il n'y a en fait jamais eu d'autres mots que : « maintenant », « encore », « tout de suite » et que cela n'a jamais été concerté ou prévu. Il n'y a jamais eu de rendez-vous, ni de grandes explications non plus. Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

Et puis, Jack se souvient aussi du corps contracté qu'il a serré dans ses bras en revenant à la vie. Ianto ne s'était détendu que progressivement avant de finalement s'affaisser légèrement contre lui. Il y avait aussi eu ses mains pressées contre sa chemise et sa respiration laborieuse contre sa nuque... des détails qui venaient s'ajouter aux millions d'autres.

Jack était parti après ça. Sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière parce que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui avait soudain été occulté par le bruit du Tardis.

Il ne sait pas trop s'il doit s'en vouloir... peut-être un peu. Sûrement même. Mais, après presque un an loin d'eux - et loin de Ianto - il peut encore se rappeler de tant de choses que cela les rend réelles et peut-être, juste peut-être que cela mérite un peu plus d'attention.

 

 **330.**  Owen

Owen suit Ianto car cela lui semble logique. Même s'il n'irait pas coucher avec Owen. Quoi que... mais le sujet n'est pas la.

Owen a atterri a Torchwood par hasard ; parce qu'il s'était trouvé là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... parce que ce que Torchwood combat l'a privé de la femme qu'il aimait. C'est une horrible raison pour joindre une organisation, mais Jack en a vu de bien pires. Après tout, Ianto ne s'est il pas joint à eux uniquement pour cacher un Cybermen dans leur cave ?

Owen est pourtant devenu pour Jack bien plus qu'un médecin légiste ou un scientifique particulièrement intelligent. Non, dans l'espère de famille recomposée et névrosée qu'ils en sont venus à former, Owen a pris la place du petit frère rebelle ; celui qui accumule les conneries sans scrupules, mais à qui on pardonne toujours tout de toute façon. Même une balle tirée en pleine tête avec intention de tuer. Jack a pardonné pire que ça et après tout ce n'est pas le premier à avoir eu envie de le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre et, cela ne sera probablement pas le dernier à en juger par sa situation actuelle. Alors franchement, s'il devait en vouloir à chacune de ces personnes cela lui prendrait bien trop de temps et il préfère réserver sa haine à quelques individus privilégiés dont Owen ne fait certainement pas partie.

Quelque part, il lui rappelle un petit peu Gray, ce qui est aussi sain que de coucher avec Ianto vu leurs antécédents, mais Jack n'a jamais été homme à s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails et il préfère ne pas y penser. Toujours est-il qu'Owen a progressivement pris la place de ce petit frère qu'il a un jour perdu, il y a trop longtemps pour que cela ait encore de l'importance pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui. Bien évidement, Owen ne sait rien de tout ça, Jack ne voudrait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver à nouveau avec une balle logée en plein milieu du cerveau pour « lui remettre les idées en place ».

Franchement, ce n'est pas facile d'être un petit peu sentimental à Torchwood ! Et ce n'est pas que de sa faute il en est certain.

 

 **340.**  Toshiko

Tosh. La douce et gentille Tosh qui vient en dernier ce qui, quelque part, lui correspond tellement bien, même si ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Elle est la première seule à ne pas être arrivée par hasard dans leur équipe actuelle. Jack l'a voulue et est allée la chercher au fin fonds de la prison où elle croupissait. Il pourrait dire que c'était uniquement pour profiter de ses talents et l'utiliser jusqu'à la corde, mais il ne tromperait sûrement personne. Il voulait simplement lui offrir quelque chose même s'il ne sait pas très bien quoi.

Tosh le regarde comme un sauveur et, s'il est un héros aux yeux de Gwen, Tosh lui permet de se sentir utile. Il a également parfois l'impression d'être le seul à la voir telle qu'elle est et c'est peut-être cette réciprocité dans leur relation qui la rend précieuse et irremplaçable. Il lui est arrivé de mentir ou d'être cruel à son encontre mais il n'y a rien là dedans qu'elle n'ait pas fait non plus. Elle a trahi, volé, menti et dissimulé et Jack n'a jamais pu lui en vouloir. Ils se placent donc presque sur un pied d'égalité et Jack pense qu'elle est peut-être, du coup, celle qui le comprend le mieux.

Elle ne le juge pas mais elle le regarde bien en face et c'est à cette honnêteté qu'il doit parfois rendre des comptes même s'il s'en défend. Elle est une ancre et un pilier, car en étant là elle lui permet de s'accrocher aux choses simples.

Contrairement aux autres, l'amour qu'ils partagent – parce qu'il s'agit bien d'amour, il est inutile de le démentir – est tellement simple et complet que Jack se demande parfois comment il en est venu à le mériter. Il sait ainsi que si jamais il a un jour la possibilité de tous les revoir, Gwen lui donnera une gifle, Owen ne dira rien, Ianto restera en retrait, le visage impassible et illisible et Tosh sera la première à se jeter dans ses bras et à l'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie.

 

 **350.** Changements

Les jours s'égrainent désormais doucement dans une quiétude presque agréable, rythmée par les allers et venues de Tish qui lui transmet les dernières nouvelles à demi-mots. Il repense au Hub, à ses dédales et à ses secrets, passant en revue chaque pièce et chaque recoin, en s'attardant avec affection sur le nid du ptérodactyle ou la cellule de Janet. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont probablement libres tous les deux car il faut bien plus que quelques balles pour en venir à bout.

Et puis, alors que Jack arrive peu à peu à court d'idées et se demande presque s'il ne va pas finir par être forcé de se rappeler de chaque plante ou de chaque paire de chaussures qu'il a pu croiser dans sa longue vie, quelque chose change. Il sent ainsi la surveillance dont il est l'objet se relâcher peu à peu, alors que les rumeurs enflent autour de lui. Martha serait en route pour l'Angleterre et amènerait avec elle de quoi détruire le Master une bonne fois pour toute... Quelque chose serait en route...

Cette impression confuse d'un changement imminent lui serre les tripes et fait naître en lui un soupçon d'excitation qu'il peut voir également dans les yeux de Tish. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela annonce, peut-être la fin du monde ou peut-être la naissance de quelque chose de nouveau.

A sa connaissance Martha est bien encore en vie et sa petite équipe aussi... à moins qu'elle n'ait gelé dans l'Himalaya, mais Jack en doute. Ils sont résistants, tous autant qu'ils sont et il ne peut de toute façon pas croire que plus rien, ni personne ne l'attende lorsque tout sera fini.

Les heures commencent alors à s'écouler dans une atmosphère électrique et Jack échafaude une multitude d'hypothèses improbables et de plans impossibles. Le sang afflue à une telle vitesse dans son cerveau qu'il sent battre son cœur contre ses oreilles et peine à rester tranquille. Il sait qu'il pourrait à nouveau arracher ses chaines du mur ; il l'a déjà fait, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment... pas encore, même s'il est de plus en plus proche.

 

 **365.**  Résolutions

Jack est maintenant sûr que quelque chose se prépare. Il le sent jusqu'au plus profond de ses os et si le Master l'a fait amener dans la grande salle, il s'agit sûrement d'un événement d'importance.

 _Je vais rentrer à la maison_ pense t'il, absurdement, même s'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir encore un endroit où rentrer.

Alors, il fait une liste ; une liste des choses importantes qu'il fera en revenant à Cardiff.

1\. Il ne retournera pas avec le Docteur parce que... parce que après toutes ses années, il vient de se rendre compte que sa vraie place est dans la ville où il a passé tant de siècles à l'attendre.

2\. Il ne dira jamais à son équipe ce qu'il s'est réellement passé sur le Valiant. Personne ne doit savoir. Il lui a fallu plusieurs vies pour l'accepter et il ne veut surtout pas leur infliger ça. Jamais.

3\. Par conséquent, il acceptera sans broncher de se faire ignorer à son retour. Il leur doit bien ça.

4\. Il dira à Gwen... Il lui dira qu'il est heureux de l'avoir rencontré, qu'elle l'aide et que le regard qu'elle porte sur lui, lui permet d'être un peu plus ce héros qu'il n'est pas, que sa normalité et sa vision des choses sont ce qui a permis à Torchwood de ne pas encore devenir une entité monstrueuse et qu'elle lui a permis de se rappeler pourquoi il est véritablement devenu ce qu'il est.

En fait, il ne le lui dira probablement pas, mais il espère bien que quand il la prendra dans ses bras, elle comprendra tout de même.

5\. Il arrangera les choses avec Ianto. Correctement. Comme le gentleman qu'Estelle lui a appris à être, il y a trop d'années pour qu'il s'en soit souvenu lorsque cela comptait vraiment. Parce que c'est un homme bien et qu'il mérite peut-être d'être un peu plus qu'une distraction d'ordre sexuelle sur son lieu de travail.

Ianto n'a jamais rien demandé et c'est peut être justement pour cela que Jack lui parlera quand même.

6\. Il fera en sorte d'être un meilleur chef et se promet, au fonds de lui-même, de ne jamais les abandonner ou les laisser mourir. Jamais.

Voilà. Six résolutions qu'il espère bien tenir si on lui en donne la chance.

En relevant la tête, il voit Martha entrer dans la pièce, les épaules voutées et le visage sale. Un instant, il sent son sang se glacer à l'idée qu'elle ait pu échouer et puis, il voit son sourire en coin. Tellement discret qu'il est sûrement un des seuls à le voir.

A présent, tout ira bien.

 

FIN


End file.
